Toujours gagnante !
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: Hicca Haddock est la paria de son lycée. Tous les jours soient ignorées soit harcelées, par la bande populaire de son lycée. Elle porte toujours des vêtements plutôt ample et toujours trop grand – sauf son pantalon. Vivez ses journées avec elle. Mais aussi ses nuits …
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je suis Tchiiiiouu créatrice de cette fiction. J'en est déjà quatre autres avec une dont je suis fière : Coeur de cher et âme de dragon. Cette fiction est une school fic et genderbender -sexe inversée. J'accepte les commentaires bons et mauvais - ça aide ! J'espère dont avoir des avis le plus rapidement pour corriger mes erreurs. Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais été jolie. Avec mes cheveux auburn et mes yeux vert foret, j'aurais pu l'être mais c'est sans compter sur mes taches de rousseur. J'ai dix-sept ans et bientôt dix-huit. Je suis une taille un peu petite mais ça passe. Lorsque je suis dehors, je porte toujours des vêtements amples, mais, je ne suis pas grosse comme les autres le dissent. Je suis plutôt maigre, _voire même trop_. Bien que la raison importe peu. J'habite à Berk, un ancien archipel barbarique ou Viking comme ont préféré. J'habite dans une maison de taille modeste voire un peu plus grande que le normal. Cette grande maison est souvent sans vie à l'intérieur. Je n'y habite pas seule mais c'est comme si. Mon père est Stoick Haddock ou " _Stoick Le Vaste_ '' ". Il n'est pas souvent à la maison. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je passe mon temps dans la forêt ou dans le garage de mon oncle Gueulfor. Je suis passionné de dessin, d'ingénierie et d'écriture fantastiques. Je croque souvent tout et n'importe quoi.

« Mademoiselle Haddock ! _Hurla-t-on à mon oreille._  
-Oui ?! _Dis-je relevant la tête surprise._  
-Vous êtes en cours ! Comment osez-vous ne pas écouter. Tout a parce que votre père est le chef du village. _S'énerva mon professeur mildiou._  
-Bien sur que non ! _Me défendais-je._  
-Et vous me répondez ! Très bien deux heures de colle. »

Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites, ce n'était pas ma faute mais en plus deux heures de colle. Plusieurs rires se firent t'entendre derrière moi. Mildiou déjà bien énervé hurla aux rieurs qu'ils prenaient aussi deux heures de colle. Il m'arracha mon carnet des mains et fit pareille avec ceux de mes camarades. La sonnerie retentit juste après, nous offrant l'un des meilleurs moments de la journée : la fin des cours – _les autres étant la cantine et les poses_. Alors que je rangeais mes affaires, c'était Rustik et Kognedur les jetèrent par terre, comme bons martyres qu'ils sont rajoutant un signe de coupage de gorge. Ils partirent en riant alors que je dus me baisser pour ramasser mes affaires. Mes affaires ramassées, je sortis de la salle de dernière. Je me rendis à mon cassier -taguer partout d'insultes en tous genres- et l'ouvris. Récupérant mes affaires, je ne remarquais pas la présence de Rustik derrière avant qu'il ne me pousse dans le casier et ne m'y enferme. Je soupirai et serrai les poings, le rire de Rustik disparaissant peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître -signe qu'il était parti. Je dus attendre environ deux heures avant que l'un des surveillants ne vient vérifier dans mon casier - _ce n'était pas la première fois après tout_. Je le remerciai et sortit du bâtiment. Je rentrais chez moi à pied, malgré le froid qu'il fessait. Emmitouflez dans mon écharpe, je me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois dut aux flaques de verglas – _et tombait plusieurs fois_.

Arriver à la maison, je me dépêchai de monter dans ma chambre, mettre des vêtements chauds et secs. Je regardai alors mon téléphone et me claquai la main sur le front . Quelle tête de mouton je vais être en retard. J'attrapais un sac le temps de passer un coup de fil. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et fermais la porte à clé. La soirée serait longue et amusante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici venue le chapitre 2 ! Harry est un OC donc il auras une présentation plus tard. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors que je rangeais tranquillement mes affaires dans mon casier, grimaçant à cause de la douleur à cause de ma soirée. Je vis alors se poser à côté de moi Harry, un ami à moi. En voyant mes grimasses, Harry rigola.

« Tu dois avoir mal non ?  
-Nan vraiment ?!  
-Tu aurais dû y aller doucement hier …  
-J'ai l'habitude maintenant.  
-En même temps depuis un an c'est sur que tu dois avoir l'habitude de rentrer dans les autres non . »

Je claquai d'un coup la porte de mon casier, signifiant que la conversation était fini et qu'il avait réussi à m'énerver. Il sourit et m'arracha mon sac de l'épaule pour le porter. Une sorte d'excuse. Je ne dis rien et partait la première. Saluant Ingrid en passant près d'elle. Elle me salua en retour et s'excuse auprès des ''populaires " pour être sûr d'arriver en cours à l'heure.

« On va en quel cours déjà .  
-Harry tu es sérieux .! _Dis Ingrid désespérer_. Ça fait deux mois qu'on a repris les cous et tu sais même pas.  
-Tu m'excuses mais j'ai beaucoup dormi à cause d'Hicca.  
-C'est toi qui as voulu venir tête de mouton. »

Tête de mouton est une insulte que tout le monde utilise depuis bien longtemps, une expression viking. Harry sourit et secouèrent mes cheveux. Je lui lançai mon coude dans les cotes et récupéra mon sac pour aller m'asseoir à ma table. Nous avions cours de langue, le Norse pour être précis. Bien que maintenant on parlât l'anglais moderne, ils ont quand même choisi de nous apprendre le Norse car c'est la langue des Vikings. Ingrid ne compris pas très bien mais haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'elle s'en fichait parfaitement. Ce fut que la deuxième sonnerie retentit et que le prof allait fermer la porte signifiant que si des élèves arrivaient, ils devraient aller chercher un billet que les populaires sont enfin arrivé en cours. Tous le long du cours, mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche, quand j'ai regardé discrètement, ils étaient tous des messages d'Harry. Je lui lançai un regard noir et retournai sur ce que je faisais. C'est-à-dire rien du tout. Avoir ours avec ce prof, c'est synonyme que tu ne vas jamais rien faire. J'ai alors eu une idée pour une nouvelle invention. J'attrapai un stylo et laissai ma main glisser sur le papier et marquer l'image que j'avais en tête.

J'eus terminé lorsque la sonnerie sonna, fière de moi je me dépêchai de le ranger au cas où quelqu'un s'amuserait à me l'arracher. Harry se posaient sur la table à coté de moi et bailla. L'une des filles d'une autre classe vint le voir, voulant discuter mais je suis sur qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière cette demande. Il refusa et la fille partie, vexée.

« Tu comptes leur dire quand ? _demandais-je_  
-Hors de question je deviendrais un paria. _Répondit-il._  
-Et tu dis ça devant _LA_ paria du lycée . _Dis-je en commençant à m'énerver._  
-Tu n'es pas une paria pour moi et Ingrid tu le sais ça.  
-Oui et puis je me fiche du regard des autres.  
-C'est pour ça que tu ne mets jamais de joli vêtement .  
-Si t'aime pas mes vêtements j'y suis pour rien.  
-Aller je rigole.  
-Bas va rigoler ailleurs alors ! »

J'attrapai mon sac avec férocité et sortis de la classe. Maintenant nous avions sport. Et bien que j'étais dispensée pour certaines raisons j'étais malgré tout obligé d'y assister. Je poussai la porte pour aller dans la cour et manquai de l'envoyer dans la tête à Rustik. _Il l'aurait bien mérité_. Je traversai toute la cour et me rendis au gymnase. Je saluai le professeur et l'aidai à tout installer. J'étais peut-être dispensée mais au moins moi je faisais quelque chose.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello~**

 **Cela fessait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Je m'excuse je m'excuse. J'avais perdu le début du chapitre mais je l'es retrouver et finit. Toujours cours je suis désoler.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous finissons juste au moment où les autres élèves arrivèrent. Ingrid me sourit avant de me faire un signe de la main. Je partie sur les bancs, calant mon dos contre le mur. Kranedur arrive vers moi et pose son sac sur le banc. Il me sourit puis repart vers les autres. Parfaitement ennuyée, j'observe les jumeaux s'échauffer. Il arrive que moi et les jumeaux nous entendions bien. Je suis d'ailleurs la seule à penser qu'il sont aussi intelligent. Et oui bien qu'ils passent leurs temps à faire des conneries, les jumeaux sont un peu plus intelligents que la moyenne mais ils ne fichent jamais rien alors personnes ne remarques vraiment. Moi si je le sais c'est parce que j'ai déjà été mise en groupe avec eux. Bien qu'ils était des tortionnaire quand nous étions plus jeunes et encore maintenant mais moins, nous avions eu une bonne note grâce aux jumeaux qui avait trouvé l'idée. Depuis ils m'emmerde moins même si ils sont encore obligés de le faire pour rester chez les populaires.

Je bâilla, n'ayant pas beaucoup cette nuit. Je fermais les yeux et sombrait dans le sommeil.

***  
 _Je courais, essayant d'échapper aux garçons. Ils y avait Dogbreath_ _ainsi que deux autres que je ne connaissais pas. Je buta contre une pierre et m'étale_ _par terre. Je tente de me relever mais il est trop tard. J'avance en me portant avec bras, blessés et fatigué. Je me retourne vers eux._

 _« Pourquoi vous faites ça ?!_  
 _-Ce nous amuses. Et puis tu cours plus vite que je le pensais._  
 _-Qu'es ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_  
 _-Tu existe »_  
 _Je gardais tête baissée. Je fus forcé de la relever, révélant les larmes qui roulais sur mes joues. Le sang coulant toujours de mon nez. Je le vis lever le poing en souriant avant de l'abattre._  
***

En écarquillant les yeux, je fus surprise par le hurlement qui raisonna dans le gymnase. Je regardait, et aperçu Asher par terre. Marie a ses côtés, s'excusant. Le professeur s'approcha d'eux.

« Ça va ?  
-Oui.  
-Bien sur que non ta entendu le craquement aussi non. Monsieur il vaudrait mieux aller à l'infirmerie.  
-Ça servirait à rien.  
-Non elle a raison. Hicca !  
-Oui ?!  
-Vas chercher les béquilles et emmènes Asher a l'infirmerie.

-...

-Un problème ?  
-Non monsieur. »

Je partis chercher les béquilles, me mordillant la lèvres du bas. Je reviens deux minutes après et tend les béquilles a Asher qui s'était mit debout en m'attendant. Il les attrapes sans un mot et commença à avancer. Je le suivis, quelque pas derrière lui.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit en silence, un silence plutôt gênant et affreusement pesant. Le seul bruit qui résonnait dans les couloirs était nos pas et les béquilles de Asher. Je marchais à presque un mètre de lui. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, je pressa la pas et ouvrit la porte pour qu'il puisse passer et je passa après lui. L'infirmière se tourna vers nous, surement surprise de nous voir alors que nous sommes sensés être en cours et surement parce que je n'avais pas toquer avant d'entrer. Son regard se posa sur moi puis ensuite sur Asher pour au final se poser sur les béquilles.

« Incroyable, _commença-t-elle_.

-Mais vrai, _finis-je_. »

Elle me sourit étant contente de notre petit jeux. Je venais souvent la voir et depuis nous avions commencer un petit jeux. A chaque que l'une disait un mot, l'autre devait trouer une phrase comme par exemple si je dit Marco, et rajoutera le Polo - sans hurler.

« Tu n'as pas oublier notre petit jeux, je suis contente. Bon qu'es-ce qui c'est passer ?

-Je suis tomber et ma cheville a craquer c'est tout.

-Si ce n'était que ça tu ne serais pas la. Alors ?

-J'étais en train de jouer au basket, j'avais la balle et je courrais pour marquer un panier sauf que Marie a essayer de me pousser pour récupérer la balle. Sauf qu'au lieu d'essayer d'attraper la balle, elle a essayer de la frapper avec ses pieds en fessant un tacle mais c'est pas le ballon qu'elle a frapper mais ma cheville.

-Un tacle ? _fit je sarcastique_. Et pourquoi pas un coup de tête.

-Marie joue au foot c'est pour ça.

-Je vois, assis toi sur le lit je vais ..., _son téléphone sonna, la coupant._ »

Elle s'excusa et prit l'appel. Elle parla pendant quelque minutes puis raccrocha en soupirant. Elle ouvrit la placard qui est toujours fermer à clé et en sortit une bande avec de la crème.

« Je dois y aller mais Hicca vas s'occuper de toi.

-Quoi ?!

-Un problème ?

-...

-Aucun ? Génial. »

Elle posa la bande et la crème dans mes mains et rajouta de mettre de la glace après puis partit en prenant soin de fermer le placard à clé. Je soupira et me tourna vers Asher qui enlevait sa chaussure et sa chaussette avant de remonter son jogging. Je m'approcha de lui et m'assit sur le lit. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de finalement ouvrir le tube et attraper la cheville d'Asher doucement pour éviter de lui faire mal et commença à mettre la crème dessus. Je leva les yeux sur lui et croisa rapidement son regard avant de le détourner et qu'il ne prenne la parole.

* * *

 **Désoler de couper ici mais bon autant garder un peu de suspense non ? Je vous propose de me donner un prénom et un nom pour l'infirmière ! A la prochaine~**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Yeah enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Bon j'ai commencer l'écriture depuis la sortie de l'autre mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite - excuse et toujours des excuse ... Enfin bon le voila et j'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

* * *

« Je suis pas en sucre.

-Hein ?

-Je suis pas en sucre tu peux appuyer.

-Oh je vois. »

Je tartinai sa cheville de crème avant d'enrouler la bande autour. Il m'observait en silence, regardant les gestes que je fessais.

« Tu semble avoir l'habitude.

-L'habitude ?

-De jouer l'infirmière.

-Que ?! _m'étranglais-je le regardant les joues commencent à rougir._

-Je veux dire qu'on voit que tu as l'habitude d'enrouler une bande.

-Oh je … je me blesse souvent dont j'ai l'habitude maintenant, _dis-je en rigolant nerveusement_ »

Je me leva, et alla ouvrir le frigo pour prendre de la glace. Lorsque je la referma, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand et claqua dans le mur me fessant sursauter. Je me retourna et vit Kognedur porter Kranedur. Ce dernier avait le nez qui saignait tandis que les jumeaux rigolaient. Kogne déposa son frère comme un sac à poubelle sur le lit et pris une pose signifiant : victoire. Moi et Asher les regardions effarer. Elle nous regardait tour à tour avant de repartir dans un fou rire. Je soupira et alla donner sa glace à Asher. Je m'assis sur une chaise, regardant Kogne se retourner le cerveaux pour savoir quoi faire.

« Pourquoi pas lui donner de la glace ? _Fis-je sarcastique._

-Ah ouais pas con. Euh elle est ou.

-Dans le frigo tête de mouton. »

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une pochette qu'elle donna à son frère. Asher soupira, il avait sûrement penser être en paix mais avec l'arriver des jumeaux il était pas prêt de l'être.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-On avait marre du sport, _commença kogne._

-Alors j'ai dit à Kogne de me frapper et le prof a cru qu'on se bagarraient.

-On est les meilleurs ! »

 _Complètements stupide oui ..._ J'émis un soupire avant de me lever, j'attrape mon sac et fouille dedans pour en sortir un carambar. Je le deballe et commence à lemanger. Tous me regardaient sans vraiment comprendre.

« Quoi J'ai faim ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et regarde les jumeaux.

« Le prof vous a dit un truc ?

-Un truc ?

-Oui genre : Revenez après. Ou autre.

-Non.

-Bon j'y vais alors.

-Attend tu me laisse avec eux ?!

-Ce sont tes amis non ? Pas les miens. »

Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et sors de l'infirmerie en refermant la porte après. Je partis vers chez moi, la matinée étant fini et ne reprenant qu'a 15 heure cette après midi. Mon téléphone sonna, je e sortis de ma poche et sourie en voyant le destinataire. J'accepte l'appel et discute tout le long du chemin du retour.

* * *

 **Fiou je sais c'est pas génial génial car j'ai la fin de la fiction en tête mais pas entre ce qu'il ce passe maintenant et à la fin.**

 **lovelylove2016 : Il ne c'est pas passer grande chose entre les deux désolé ! Je promets d'essayer de faire de meilleur chapitre !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Deux chapitre en une journée ouah ouah ! J'espère qu'il n'y à pas de trop grosse faute. Mon pc ne fonctionne pas bien mais hors de question de le redémarrer car j'ai un dessin à finir sur Paint to Sail en cours.**

* * *

« Le prof était vert qu'en il a vue les jumeaux se bagarrer t'aurais vues sa tête, prêt à les tuer ou à pleurer. C'était marrant t'aurais du être la. Dit tu m'écoute ?

-Nous Nous

-Hicca!

-Que ?! Oui ?

-Tu m'écoutais pas.

-En effet. »

Il soupir et s'installe au fond de son siège. Je le regarde faire, légèrement énerver par le fait qu'il est interrompu le fil de mes penser. Harry sortit son téléphone et envoya des messages. Je soupira et m'intéressa au cours. C'était un cours de Web Radio qui avait été mis en place seulement cette année. Et franchement à par nous casser les haches je vois pas ce que ca fait. Bon au moins on était sur les ordinateurs mais bon. Les jumeaux, sur l'ordinateur en face de nous rigolaient comme des malades. Facile à dire qu'ils regardaient des vidéos d'explosion ou de personnes qui tombent. Le prof les disputa en passant derrière eux et retourna aider Heather qui devait se coltiner Marie, la nunuche de la classe et qui a fait tomber Asher en le cognant alors que la balle lui à échapper des mains et qu'il glisser dessus d'où le cri et le passage à l'infirmerie. Mon regard croisa celui de la pauvre Heather et je lui lança un sourire d'encouragement. Puis Harry me rappelle à l'ordre, voyant que je ne l'écoutais toujours pas avant e balancer/lancer la souris de l'ordi à côté de moi et de m'ordonner de finir ce qu'il fessait puisque je ne l'écoutais pas. Je soupire et relis son travail. Il est vrai que je ne m'intéressait pas du tout à ce est ici pour apprendre, dans un sens e que tout le monde sais déjà sur les ordinateurs ou ne sait pas du tout. Seule petit problème, le chargement. La connexion au lycée est horrible, pire qu'Harry quand il à commencer à s'affirmer.

Avant, Harry suivait le petit troupeau. Tous sont fans de quelqu'un en particulier ? Bam il l'était aussi. Puis il à découvert qu'il était gay et il a eu peur d'être rejeter donc il est sorti du troupeau. Puis un soir à la bibliothèque, j'ai découvert son secret par hasard puis il ma supplier de le dire à personne. Je lui avais rétorquer que je ne le dirais à personne car personne ne prête attention à moi. Il m'avait souris et m'avais offert, le lendemain de manger avec lui à la cantine – après qu'il est passer une heure à me trouver. J'avais du refuser mais je lui ai alors proposer de manger à la ensuite nous sommes devenus amis comme nous le sommes aujourd'hui.

« Tu m'écoute toujours pas hein ?

-Tu disais ?

-Je te demandais pourquoi tu jouais avec le curseur de la souris mais tu répondais pas.

-Oh désolé.

-Je sais que ce cours t'ennuie mais tu essayer de travailler, c'est le seul cours qui m'intéresse. Enfin lui et le cours de sport, dit il en chuchotent. »

Puis il reprends ses recherchent, se mordant les lèvres de temps à autre. Je soupir pour je ne sais combien de fois pour la journée et retourne à mes penser. Mon regard se pose sur le blessé du jour, Asher. Il discute avec Varek, sûrement du sujet qu'ils ont choisit. Bizarrement, Asher c'était mis avec Varek et non Rustik. Sûrement à cause de ce qu'il c'était passer la dernière fois ou ils ont mis le feu au labo de science. C'était la semaine dernière donc pas vraiment étonnant en faite … Dans un sens, Harry et Asher se ressemblait, mais était aussi différents. Tandis qu'Asher était très intéresser par tous les combats de sport, Harry détestait ça mais aimait la course à pied. Honnêtement,je ne vois même pas pourquoi je les confonds. Asher était beau, intelligent, très douée en sport et surtout lui était plus solitaire mais ça passait compare à moi et ce n'est pas qu'il était moche mais il est pas dans mon style quoi. Leurs seuleressemblane ? Leur cheveux. Bon pas de la même couleur certes mais aussi long l'un que l'autre. Bien que ça pouvait rendre bizarre, ça allait bien au deux.

Je dus couper court à mes penser quand je vis qu'il m'avait remarquer. Je détourna le regard, les joues légèrement roses. Harry me lança sont regard du genre _cramer ah ah._ Avant de retourner à son travail pour l'enregistrer. La sonnerie retentit peut de temps après ce petit moment plutôt gênant. En sortant, nous furent rejoins par Heather qui devait probablement retenir ses envies de meurtres. Je rigola discrètement. D'habitude, c'était toujours moi qui était comme ça. Puis nous sortions du lycée, Heather voulant absolument aller faire les soldes et Harry acheter le haut qu'il avait vu sur internet. Je soupira, n'aimant pas faire les magasin. Je les suivi quand même, sachant parfaitement que j'irais dans la Fnac, soit pour livres, des jeux ou de nouveaux éléments d'ordinateurs. Enfin c'est ce que moi, j'avais prévus … Mais avec ces deux la c'était sur que je n'allais pas être en paix.

* * *

 **Oh la la, trop de texte ! Non je rigole. Suite au commentaire de lovelylove2016, j'ai essayer d'ajouter des description d'Asher et Harry mais j'ai pas encore trouver de vrai concepts donc il y en à très peu désoler ! Je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes et je jure de trouver une bêta (un jour prochain du moins ...Ah ah ah ...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a time~ Désolée ah ah ça fait longtemps ... Bon j'ai écrit le chapitre mais je me suis mélangée un peu les pinceaux désolée et il est court aussi ... Je vous en prit pas les verenflammes !**

* * *

J'avançais lentement, prenant mon temps pour regarder les livres qui pourrais m'intéresser le plus. Cela faisait maintenant bien une demie heure que nous étions dans le centre commercial. A peine arriver, je m'étais enfuie discrètement pour échapper aux deux fou furieux du shopping. Surtout Harry, il essai toujours de m'emmener dans des magasins de vêtements ou au coiffeur. Il déteste ma coupe de cheveux, aller savoir pourquoi. Alors que je change de rayon, une voix attire mon attention. Me cachant pour observer de loin, je vis alors Varek en compagnie d'Heather. Je hausse mes épaules et m retourne pour aller dans un autre rayon. Je fis un bond, manquant d'hurler comme une malade. Je pose ma main sur mon cœur et reprend difficilement ma respiration. Les personnes devant moi rigolèrent comme des malades, excités comme des puces après avoir manquer de me causer une crise cardiaque Deux bonne minutes passent, durant lesquels Heather ma aperçue et c'est approcher de moi. Je jeta un regard noir aux jumeaux.

« Ca va Hicca ? Me demanda Heather

-Ouais ouais t'inquiète.

-Vous auriez vus sa tête, commença Kognedur.

-C'était à s'écrouler de rire, finit Kranedur.

-On a remarquer. Dirent les deux autres.

-Que faites vous ici ? Demanda Heather.

-On cherchait Varek et vous ? Dit Kogne.

-Je cherchais Hicca et je suis tomber sur Varek. Répondit Heather.

-Tu me cherchais ?

-Oui, Harry a remarquer que tu t'étais enfuie.

-''Enfuie'' hein. soupirais-je

-Oui bon on y vas ? Je suis toujours pas aller au magasin que je voulais.

-Ouais ouais …

-A plus les gars ! Les salua-t-elle.

-Bye »

Heather attrapa mon bras, et me tira. Je me laissa faire, voulant m'éloigner le plus des deux farceurs. J'espère juste que les deux derniers de leurs grouper ne sont pas ici.

* * *

 **J'ai une idée eh eh pour me faire pardonner pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas l'image de couverture ?**


End file.
